


Random Unfinished Drabbles

by lornrocks



Category: Doctor Who, Fandom: Heroes
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Crossover, Drug Use, Humor, M/M, Random - Freeform, Romance, Scott Pilgrim AU, Snippets, Unfinished, Valentine's Day, doctor who - Freeform, huh, more peter whump, noah bennet is always awkward, petlar, probably ooc stuff, pylar, self first aid, unfinished drables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old stuff, never finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Unfinished Drabbles

**Something about cell phones.**

Peter hits a single button on his phone and holds it to his ear. After a brief second, the dull, tinny dial tone stops and the medic simply says, "The old playground," and hangs up.

Not even a second later there's a popping sound and standing there, right next to Peter, is Sylar, looking scruffy as always. He smiles easily.

"When did you get that ability?" Noah asks, raising an eyebrow, and the man in question shrugs.

"Hiro gave it to Peter as a gift, and Peter gave it to me."

That simple explanation seems to be enough because they move on to other subjects. Later, they've made their way to some little bar on the side of the road and Noah relaxes against the back of the booth they're seated in, eyeing his beer wearily.

"Where'd you get the phone?" he asks, and Peter interrupts, "I was up for an upgrade, I gave him my old phone."

"He forgot to delete his dirty pictures off it before he gave it to me," Sylar winks, and Peter rolls his eyes. Noah takes this as an excellent opportunity to get more drinks. However, as he's only a few feet from the table, he hears Peter's response.

"Why should I delete them? You've already seen them. You're the one who took them."

"You're much better in person," Sylar returns, and Noah decides maybe he wants to sit at the bar instead.

 

 

 

 

**Peter's an emo kid.**

Peter looks defeated.

"What's wrong?" Sylar asks, knowing what it is but wanting to help all the same. Peter sighs.

"Everyone I love dies."

His eyes are hollow, staring down at the table in front of him, and all of a sudden Sylar is filled with the overwhelming urge to lunge forward and hug him. Instead, he squares his shoulders and looks right at Peter.

"Maybe you should be with someone who can take care of themselves."

Peter looks up, face still strangely blank but there's something starting to grow in his eyes.

"Are you offering?" he asks, finally, and Sylar nods.

"Yes."

"Alright."

To be honest, Sylar was expecting the other man to put up more of a fight, but the way Peter is burying his face into his shoulder, he finds he doesn't care that much at all.

 

 

 

 

 

**Peter is hurt. Again.**

Sylar manages to open the bolt on Peter's door relatively easily, shutting it behind him. From his friend's phone call, he half expected to find him bleeding to death on the kitchen floor, not...well.

He finds Peter in his small bathroom, a first aid tipped over on the floor and its contents sprawled everywhere. There's a mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the top of the toilet tank, and Peter is finishing up the sutures on a nasty gash on his abdomen, his hands only shaking a little. As he sews and bandages, he half sings, half speaks the chorus to Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi", after having drank almost the entire bottle that now sits forgotten.

It's too surreal to be true, this scene, and as Peter finishes taping the last bandages around his torso, he looks up in the mirror, the swelling around his eye evident of the struggle he just went through.

"Peter, did you take anything other than the whiskey?" he asks, and Peter actually pouts his lips and turns his eyes to the ceiling, as if it will help him remember.

"I think...I took some vicodin earlier."

"How many?"

When it takes Peter more than two seconds to answer, Sylar knows he's in for a long, long night of making sure Peter didn't accidentally swallow a depressant cocktail strong enough to keep him from waking up tomorrow.

Sighing, he help Peter button on an old flannel shirt and leads him to his bedroom and tries not to feel too pleased when the medic decides to use his thigh as a pillow until the foreseeable future.

 

 

 

 

 

**Unfinished Valentine's Fic**

On the morning of February 14th, Gabriel wakes up to the sound of Peter singing loudly as he showers down the hall. He groans and rolls over, but starts to chuckle to himself when he realizes that his flatmate is singing "I Believe in a Thing Called Love", but he doesn't actually know most of the words, so he just makes them up.

He rolls out of bed and heads to the kitchen, starting up the coffee maker so Peter will have some to drink before he has to leave for work. A few minutes later, the man himself walks into the kitchen, uniform on and hair just a bit damp. He smiles when Gabe slides him a cup of coffee, and he takes a long sip.

"Thank you," he sighs, and leans back against the counter to relax for a moment. Neither of them speak, until Peter adds, "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really. You?"

Peter shrugs, setting the now half empty cup down in the sink.

"I work until 7 today," he replies, and at the other man's questioning look, elaborates, "They usually need extra help on Valentine's Day. Don't ask me why."

Gabriel watches as Peter puts his coat on and grabs his bag, before asking, quietly, "So you're not going to be doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

Peter turns, then, and leans against the doorframe. He smiles.

"Not really, no. Surprisingly, I'm not that good at romantic things." In the blink of an eye, he's walked over to where Gabriel is leaning against the doorway that leads to the hallway and leans in close.

"But if you want to do something after I get off, we can," he breathes, and for a split second, Gabriel wonders if Peter is going to kiss him-

-But he doesn't. He turns and walks out the door, and for a moment Gabriel swears that Peter is winking at him before he shuts the door.

He spends the rest of the day nervously fidgeting, cleaning the apartment, getting some groceries, and debating whether or not he should shave (he doesn't). Around five PM he texts Emma in a panic, asking what he should do, and she calmly replies that he should just wait it out and see what Peter wants to do, if he wants to do anything.

A few seconds later, he gets another text; Apparently, Hesam is there and advises him to not do anything that "chicks would like". Gabriel does not feel helped at all.

When Peter finally comes home around 7:15, Gabriel is curled up in the red leather armchair, pretending to read a book. He can hear Peter drop his bag in the doorway, and hang up his coat on the coat rack, and then he's walking into the living room, looking a little tired but happy.

He's about to say something when Peter grabs the book from him, sets it down on the side table, and leans in to steal a kiss from him, just like that, no pretense.

Gabriel is very, very stunned when Peter pulls away, looking not unlike the cat who swallowed the canary. Then just as soon as he's leaned over, he's leaning back, walking casually over to his room, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to change."

He reappears a moment later in dark wash jeans and an incredibly thin, white v-neck t-shirt.

"So," he asks, "Got any idea what we can do tonight?"

Gabriel shrugs, as nonchalant as he can.

"Order takeout, watch a movie, fall asleep on the couch?"

"Hmm, sounds good."

Peter disappears to order the food and Gabriel starts to dig through their massive movie collection, mostly sci fi and action adventure. He lingers for a moment, trying to pick something that Peter would like, when he remembers that for some reason, Peter has seen every movie with Jason Statham, and selects the first Crank. (They haven't bought the second one yet, but he figures he'll get around to it.)

He's got the DVD case in hand when an idea strikes him, and he pokes his head into the kitchen.

"We could use your laptop and watch this on the roof?"

Peter looks like he might say something, but then he turns and looks out the window.

"That'd be a good idea if it wasn't raining."

For a second, Gabe feels deflated but then he sees the way Peter's eyes are sparkling as he turns back around and takes the movie from his hands.

"Good choice," he smiles, and as Peter walks to the living room, Gabe can just _feel_ his heart stutter to a stop.

"I'm ridiculous," he sighs, mostly to himself, before following Peter to the living room where they both settle down next to each other on the couch. Peter starts the movie, and they watch for a while before the food gets there.

 

 

 

 

**Unfinished Scott Pilgrim AU**

0\. Sylar had no idea what he was in for when he decided he wanted to court Peter seriously. Really, how was he supposed to know that after they went on their first date, that it would incur the wrath of his "Seven Evil Ex's"? Honestly. Some warning would have been nice.

But, he loved Peter (whether he knew it then or not), and so, he decides to fight back.

_#1: Simone Deveaux._

At first, Sylar thought she was going to be easy to defeat. After all, she didn't have an ability like he did.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Simone, like many women Sylar has come to know, has a hidden side, an evil, bitchy side. And she was ready to use it.

"We're going to take you away, someplace you can get better," she says, holding what appears to be a very, very large needle in her hands. "You can treatment for this...problem you have."

"What problem is that, exactly?" Sylar asks, crossing his arms.

Simone smiles.

"Why, being in love with Peter, of course."

She lunges at Sylar, making to stab him in the face with the needle (He's beginning to wonder if that's where Peter learned it), but he pushes her off with his telekinesis.

"Do I have to remind you that you're the one who left him, after a one night stand?"

Simone struggles against the hold, screaming, "I fought for him!"

For a moment, Sylar feels sorry for the woman, and he cocks his head to one side and considers her.

"You do know you're dead, right?"

Simone's eyes widen and she sputters for a moment, before disappearing, leaving nothing behind.

"Huh."

Sylar stares at the spot where the woman - ghost, really - had once stood, then shrugs, and heads back to the apartment.

_#2: Claude Rains._

While it was patently obvious that Peter didn't really have a preference for gender as far as romance went, Sylar was surprised that Claude actually counted as one of the ex's.

"You two...really...uh..."

Sylar motions vaguely and Peter shrugs, sipping his coffee.

"He helped me with a lot of things. It was a really hard time."

Sylar gapes for a while.

"Did you use that phrasing intentionally to piss me off?"

Peter smirks and sets his coffee down.

"Better be on your toes, Claude is invisible, you know."

He leaves, making Sylar sigh and sit back in his chair, trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

3\. Mohinder Suresh  
4\. Caitlin whatever  
5\. Elle Bishop  
6\. Adam Monroe  
7\. Hesam?

Emma = Knives?

 

 

 

 

**Based on 3OH!3's new album (super old)**

1\. "I Can Do Anything"

The wonderful thing about having as many abilities as I do is that I literally can reinvent myself whenever I want. New identity, new town, and the people will be none the wiser that I used to be a serial killer in New York.

Well, that's the hope, anyway.

But right now my main focus is to stay in Manhattan and blend in, if not for my sake but for...someone else's. I do owe Peter a lot, not just for saving me from rotting in Parkman's basement, but for putting up with me for so long.

Sure, some days I stare out the window and feel the urge to just get up and leave, do something else and be someone else, but then Peter will get home from work and all thoughts of leaving leave my mind.

Maybe I'm pathetic, maybe I've changed- actually, I know I have- but that's okay, for now. Things are going alright and I want to see how it all turns out.

Besides, I can always restart some other time, if things fail.

But they won't, not so long as Peter is there for me.

2\. "My First Kiss"

First kisses are special things. Sometimes they're between two little kids, too little to know better, and sometimes they're love struck teenagers. But no one ever said that first kisses have to be first kisses _ever_. Sometimes first kisses can just be your first kiss with _someone_.

First kisses can be with a frenemy after a life changing event redefines your loyalties. They can be between a girl who just survived danger and decided to jump her best guy friend.

Sometimes first kisses can be between a boss and his coworker, under the guise of mouth to mouth.

For the most part, though, first kisses are an event that is fondly remembered, and very often they lead to other things. Adventures, regret, true love, a one night stand. Whatever the case may be, it's no wonder people put so much emphasis on their lips.

3\. "Deja Vu"

Life was pretty miserable for Peter Petrelli. He was feeling more hollow than ever, and Claire's little stunt was making him more paranoid than ever. A part of him thought that the future he had seen wouldn't, couldn't come true anymore, but a nagging part in the back of his head reminded him it very well still could.

So when he wasn't working, he avoided most contact, except for his almost constant companion since he saved him from Matt Parkman's basement.

When Peter wakes up one morning, shuffles into the kitchen, and sees Sylar (Gabriel, whatever) making waffles, he has to stop, swallow, and remind himself that the last time he saw that happen was totally and completely different.

Well, mostly. They weren't in California and there were no children or Pomeranians, but still. The meaning of the gesture wasn't lost on Peter.

Gabriel turns and smiles at Peter, only to frown when Peter just stands there, looking just a little upset.

"What's wrong?" he asks, and Peter snaps out of it.

"Nothing," he replies, a false smile spreading across his features. "I just remembered something, that's all."

The taller man can tell that Peter isn't telling the truth, but he doesn't press. He knows his friend will tell him what's wrong when he's ready, and until then, he'll just offer Peter some syrup and ignore the weird stares he's getting.

4\. "Touchin on My"

In an ideal world, when Amy went to kiss The Doctor the first time, she wouldn't have been pushed away and dragged off to some random time line. In her head, The Doctor would have kissed her right back, totally cool with her essentially jumping him.

But of course, he had to go and develop a conscience and push her away.

Why, oh why, did she have to open her mouth and bring up her fiancee?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
